Tonight and The Rest of My Life
by Green Bunny Goddess
Summary: Takes place during "I Will Remember You." Buffy has fallen asleep after their marathon nookie-session, and Angel holds her, deep in thought. Short song fic.


Title: Tonight and The Rest of My Life

Title: Tonight and The Rest of My Life

Author: Venus Blue

Summary: Takes place during "I Will Remember You." Buffy has fallen asleep after their marathon nookie-session, and Angel holds her, deep in thought.

Spoilers: None, really. Maybe slightly for I will Remember You

Author's Note: This is just a short song fic. Nothing special about it, but if you like it, please r/r. If you don't like it, go ahead and r/r too. I need to feel special.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Joss, oh great and godly one, I grovel at your feet, and beg your forgiveness for using your people without your permission. Now get over it. Also, the magnificent Nina Gordon owns the rights to this song.

Rating: G

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Down to the earth I fell with dripping wings

Heavy things won't fly

And the sky might catch on fire

And burn the axis of the world

That's why I prefer a sunless sky

To the burning and stinging in my eye

Is it possible for her to look even more beautiful? I never thought it. Maybe it's just the human heart beating inside me…or the blood coursing through my newly awakened veins. But I never thought I could ever love Buffy more, and I was proven wrong.

She sleeps peacefully, cradled in my arms, her head resting on my chest, a small smile still on her lips. I find myself unable to keep the same smile from crossing my face. I love her so much.

Ever since the first time I saw her, I knew I would love her forever. Watching her, so afraid, so young, forced into a life she wasn't ready for. I knew she was going to have a tough road ahead, and all I wanted was to keep her safe. I never wanted to hurt her…ever.

I wince as I recall our first kiss. My inability to keep the demon from emerging, her shock at seeing the real me. She came after me, so worried about her mother. Thinking I had purposefully tried to hurt her, her family.

I never would have done that. I never would do that. The only thing I ever want in life is to make her happy. To know she's content.

__

I feel so light

This is all I wanna feel tonight

And I feel so light

Tonight and the rest of my life

I gently stroke her hair, and she stirs slightly, rubbing her silky soft cheek against my now warm skin. I pull the blanket up a little more, making sure she was warm enough.

I'd hurt her so badly in the past. The first time we'd allowed ourselves to feel like this…god, that was a nightmare. When I think back to what my demon put her through…

I shake my head to clear these thoughts. That was all in our past. Never again would we have to worry that my demon would emerge, ready to wreak chaos on the lives of her and our friends. We could face whatever was to come together, without worrying about the demon inside of me gaining control.

I smiled as I thought of the time that Buffy had told me she didn't even notice when I vamped out. She had touched my face, my real face, her only thought my injuries. She loved me for who I was. With no exception. And I had hurt her time and time again. 

Memories flash behind my eyes. Her face when she found out the prophecy of her death. The hurt and tear-filled eyes as I tore her down after our first night of lovemaking. The agony she'd had to suffer when I opened the portal to Hell, and she'd had to send me, soul restored, to the pits of the worst torment I'd ever been put through. Her face when I told her I no longer wanted her in my life, and that I was leaving. And worst of all. The memory that tears at my heartstrings. Her face after the Graduation fiasco. Watching me as I watched her, knowing that it would be the last time we would see each other again.

__

Gleaming in the dark sea

I'm as light as air

Floating there breathlessly

When the dream dissolves I open up my eyes

I realize that everything is shoreless sea

Weightlessness is passing over me

"Angel," she murmurs in her sleep. I look down quickly, and she appears to be asleep. I suspect she's having a nightmare, but she never opens her eyes. I wait, expecting her to say more, but there's nothing. She's only dreaming.

I lean down and kiss her forehead. I feel her lean into the kiss, even in her slumber. She's such an amazing young woman. It's hard to believe she isn't even 19 years old. She's taken on so much, so young.

But she'll never have to face it alone. From this day on, I will be with her, fighting side by side. Able to walk with her in sunlight.

Nothing will ever keep us apart again.

__

Everything is waves and stars

The universe is resting in my arms

Sliding down slightly on the bed, I close my eyes and follow her into slumber.


End file.
